


Can't Fall In Love Tonight

by SaphsCorner



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #BdocRevolution, 2/14 - The Band CAMINO, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doc's pretty oblivious, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pining, Songfic, Valentine's Day, bdoc, but it's still just their minesonas, it may look like irl, kinda in an au??, minesona shipping only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphsCorner/pseuds/SaphsCorner
Summary: Doc and Bdubs have been friends for years. Though 'benefits' have come into the picture on several occasions, it never changed where they stood with each other.No matter what happened between them, an unspoken agreement hung between them: they were just friends and always would be. But when Bdubs feels something he hasn't in years, he begins to question his feelings toward the arrangement as a whole.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Can't Fall In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! this was originally posted on an old wattpad account, but i wanted to repost it here. still out here trying to get the bdoc ship tag a filter :') 
> 
> here's a link to the song this fic is based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqgjN3hGbyU 
> 
> all the italic text in the fic represents phrases of song lyrics so you don't necessarily need to listen to the song first. though i do still recommend it
> 
> anyways, enjoy!! comments are appreciated <3

It wasn’t a date. 

Bdubs found that he had to actively remind himself of that fact. Looking across the table at Doc, the candlelight glow illuminating the other’s strong features, it sure _felt_ like a date…

Did he want it to be a date? 

_Second guess these words of mine_

_I always thought that I'd be fine with you_

Bdubs hadn’t noticed he was staring until Doc looked back up at him, tilting his head inquisitively. 

“Something on my face?” The corner of Doc’s mouth upturned in a playful smile. 

_But ever since we crossed that line_

_Got your green eyes in the back of my mind, it's true_

“Ah- no!” Bdubs quickly snapped back to attention, face going a little warm as he tugged nervously at his sweater sleeves. 

Doc leaned back casually in his seat and hummed. “Kind of awkward with all the couples here, huh?” 

Bdubs felt his stomach twist. 

_But I can't be just friends_

_You're messing with my head_

“‘course not! I mean, i-it’s Valentine’s Day, right?” Bdubs laughed nervously, which he quickly covered up by taking a long swig from his glass of water. 

Doc yawned lazily. “We’re probably the only singles here.” 

_And I know what I said_

_But, these feelings they keep runnin' the red_

Bdubs forced a smile. “Yeah.”

“So you want to head back to my place after?” Doc asked casually. “You know, at least spend Valentine’s night with a friend.” He winked, but knowing their history, that didn’t mean anything new. It was something they’d been doing for months. 

Bdubs felt his stomach sink a little at the word ‘friend’. 

Still, friends were all they technically were. Although more physical feelings sometimes got the best of them - which often brought “benefits” into the picture - it never changed where they stood with each other. 

Had the word always bothered him like that?

_I got your heart on my mind_

_And you said, that I could come by anytime_

“I mean- I’m ready to go now-“ 

“Eager are we?” Doc snickered lightly. 

“Shut- shut up- we’ve done this a million times-” Bdubs didn’t look back up at him as he dug cash for his half of the dinner bill out of his wallet. He felt his face go warm.

Something about the night just felt off. Everything about it was familiar - like even he had said, this was something they’d done a million times.

But still, between the way the word ‘friends’ sat like a dark mass in his heart, and his building anxiousness for the night ahead, Bdubs couldn’t help that new feeling bubbling in his chest. 

_But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight_

_I can't fall in love tonight_

Doc simply shrugged, adding his own half of the bill on top of the check. He acted no different than usual, and something about that made Bdubs’ heart sink further.

The shorter brunette stood up from his seat, slipping his arms back into his jacket. 

“Ready to go?” Doc asked, doing the same. 

Bdubs zipped his jacket up tight and nodded. 

The two of them wove their way out of the restaurant - passing by way too many couples for Bdubs’ taste right then - and out onto the icy sidewalk.

Side by side, they headed off down the street and towards Doc’s apartment. 

_I got, your face on my mind and_

_It was fun, runnin' around for awhile_

The walk was silent at first, tensions seeming to build as their hands swung by their sides. Now and then they’d brush, and Bdubs felt a new urge to grab it at the lightest touch. Still, he didn’t. 

At some point, Doc turned to smile at Bdubs, and Bdubs smiled back a little nervously.

The nervousness didn’t go unnoticed by Doc. He cleared his throat. “You alright? You’ve been pretty quiet all night.” 

Bdubs averted his gaze to look down at his feet. 

_But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight_

_I can't fall in love tonight_

“No- yeah I mean- yeah I’m good.” 

Doc paused his walking and Bdubs reluctantly did the same. 

“I’m serious, Bee.” Doc stepped in front of him, and Bdubs still kept his eyes firmly locked on his sneakers. “What’s wrong?” 

Bdubs knew he couldn’t admit what was really on his mind; new feelings, longing, _love…_ something about that word felt all too right and all too wrong. Like something that had always been there but chose to pull at his heart when he knew he couldn’t afford it. It explained a lot about how he felt, but it felt messy. 

_Two steps forward, one step back and_

_It won't be long for my heart attack, nope_

He took a deep breath and finally looked back up at Doc. “Just, you know it’s Valentine’s day. Loneliest day of the year.” He pointed a pair of awkward finger guns at Doc and immediately regretted it.

Doc lightly took Bdubs’ wrist, sliding his hand down so his fingers laced with Bdubs’. “I get it.” His low voice made Bdubs’ stomach flutter. “You’re here with me though, right? Hanging out with your best friend is better than hanging around your apartment lonely all night, right?” He leaned in a little closer to Bdubs. 

Bdubs’ heart felt like it was going to burst. “Y-yeah-” he finally managed in a small voice. 

“Good.” Doc leaned down and pecked a kiss on Bdubs’ forehead. “Come on, you’re not gonna be lonely tonight.” 

_And common sense falls second place_

_To the way it feels when you kiss my face, nope_

As Doc started to move away, Bdubs impulsively grabbed his other hand to pull him back. Before he could think twice, he pulled the other down into a real kiss. 

It wasn’t their first - far from it in fact - but for Bdubs, it was the first that meant something more than a casual hookup. 

Doc kissed him back. It was physically the same as always, but when Bdubs really meant it, it felt better. Sweeter. 

It made the word love feel right. 

_But I can't be just friends_

_You're messing with my head_

He finally pulled back softly and smiled genuinely for the first time that night. For a moment, looking into Doc’s eyes with a kiss fresh on his lips, he could forget why they were there. For better or for worse, he could forget that this was just two lonely friends killing time together. He could forget that what they had would pass. 

He could forget he was falling in love with his best friend. 

Doc gave his hand a squeeze, smiling too. For different reasons maybe, but it was a real smile. 

Bdubs opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He wanted to say something. To tell Doc what he really wanted. To confide in his best friend about his feelings like he always did. But the words caught in his throat. 

_And I know what I said_

_But, these feelings they keep runnin' the red_

Bdubs pushed the feelings back into the pit of his stomach. “I’m… ready now. Let’s get out of here.”

Doc grinned, and this time as he fell back into step beside Bdubs, he didn’t let go of his hand. 

_I got your heart on my mind_

_And you said, that I could come by anytime_

Bdubs recalled how Doc had once called holding hands “couple-y”, and he recalled how he’d agreed. So it wasn’t something they did very much. But right then, they walked with their hands held tight as if never wanting to let go.

_But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight_

_I can't fall in love tonight_

As they reached the apartment, Doc still didn’t let go of his hand. Up the elevator and down the hall all the way to Doc’s apartment door, they stayed like that. 

Doc finally let go of his hand, hesitating by the door, and Bdubs immediately missed the warmth of it. Somehow that little touch mattered more to him than any sexual touch of their past or future. 

_I got, your face on my mind and_

_It was fun, runnin' around for awhile_

“Doc…” 

The moment seemed frozen in place as Bdubs looked up at the taller. 

“Doc I want more than this.” Bdubs finally blurted out. He’d held those words in for longer than he’d ever admit. Over and over again he’d never let himself feel anything more for Doc. So that night when the feelings became unbearable, it was as if months of pent up love came crashing down. He felt his eyes sting with tears, and he blinked them back. It was hopeless to hold back. 

“Bdubs-”

“ _Doc_ . I want _you_.” A fat tear rolled down his face. “When I kissed you earlier I meant it. Really meant it.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

_But I can't, I can't fall in love tonight_

_I can't fall in love tonight_

Doc paused, then put a hand to Bdubs’ cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a wet streak. “Bdubs… I didn’t change things because I didn’t think you wanted them to change.” A small laugh escaped him. “I thought this was what you wanted, so I went along with it.” 

Bdubs wiped at his eyes again. He wanted to say something, but all words left him as he processed Doc’s words.

Doc passed his thumb over Bdubs’ cheek again. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” 

Bdubs melted into the touch. “I… I want us to really be something…” he finally managed in a small voice.

“I do too…” 

So when Bdubs kissed him for the second time that night, he meant it. And for the first time, he knew Doc meant it too. 

Though some time ago he’d promised himself he’d never fall for Doc, there he was. And he wouldn’t change a thing about it for the world. 

_Oh, I can't fall in love tonight_


End file.
